Incarcerous
by AJ Dark
Summary: Y si... Dolores Umbridge hubiese resultado ser una profesora competente con estrategias útiles para adoctrinar a los alumnos... Creado para los "Desafios" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black"


Hola! Bueno, esto es otro de los desafíos que me resultó interesante. Aunque esta vez es más bien un Dramion... como dicen, la cabra tira al monte!

Es un one-shoot, espero que os guste o al menos os entretenga un rato!

Besos y saludos

**AJ**

**Disclamer:** Todo el mundo de HP pertenece a JK R, a mi solo la trama de esta historia.

_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_.

* * *

— Tienes que reconocer que pese a la obsesión insana que tiene por ese horrible color rosa chicle, sus clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras son buenas — Dijo Harry colocándose bien las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

Hermione le miró como si le hubieran crecido cuernos en las sienes.

— ¡Harry! — Resopló indignada — No puedo creer que digas eso.

— ¿Qué? — Se encogió de hombros — Es cierto, apenas llevamos una semana y no hemos tocado la teoría. Su sistema de aprender mediante ejercicios prácticos me recuerda mucho a Remus.

— Claro Harry — Dijo ella enfurecida — ¿Por qué no le dices eso a _ella_? Teniendo en cuenta la ley que quiere aprobar para tener en seguimiento a los _monstruosos lic__á__ntropos_ … ¡Seguramente encuentre fascinante que la compares con el profesor Lupin!

— Bueno Hermione cálmate — Acotó Ron que estaba tras ellos arrancando de un mordisco la cabeza a una rana de chocolate — Lo cierto es que sus clases son útiles y se aprende un montón.

— ¡Ha usado a Neville de conejillo de indias!

— No Hermione — Ron negaba con su cabeza mirándola como si se hubiera vuelto loca y rodó los ojos — Era una liebre indígena, o eso dijo.

— Ignifuga Ron — Corrigió Harry.

— ¡Era un conejo! Hizo que los Slytherin redujeran a un conejo con reductos.

— Vamos Hermione — Ron sonreía — Era un conejo del tamaño de Hagrid que escupía bolas de fuego como puños.

— ¡Estaba asustado! — Dijo exasperada

— Además ver a Malfoy con los pelos chamuscados persiguiendo a Goyle con la varita no ha tenido precio — Rió el pelirrojo.

— ¿Viste la cara que tenía? — Harry se unió a las carcajadas de su amigo — Me recordó a Seamus en primero

Ambos rieron con ganas mientras Hermione, con los puños apretados los miraba furibunda.

— ¿Os seguiréis riendo así cuando os convierta en un… en un hipogrifo y obliguen a Malfoy y su panda a arrancaros las plumas a base de _Accios_?

La risa de los chicos se apagó como una hoguera sobre la que hubieran vertido un cubo de agua. Ella sonrió altiva al ver que había llamado su atención.

— Eso os gusta menos ¿Verdad? Os hace mucha gracia que Malfoy estuviera con los pelos de punta y tiznado — a Ron se le escapó otra risa y miró a su amigo de reojo con una sonrisa ladeada — ¿Pero habeis pensado como se sintió Neville? ¡Esa loca vestida de rosa va a usar a los Gryffindor como títeres para aprender hechizos! ¿Acaso no veis que eso está mal?

Las caras de pasmo alelado que tenían los dos fueron suficientes para hacerla hervir de furia. Se quedó rígida apretando la varita en su puño y con un ligero sobresalto y un gruñido poco femenino, se marchó pisando con fuerza.

— ¿Qué le pasa ahora? — Preguntó Ron

— Seguro que son cosas de chicas — Dijo el moreno con un encogimiento de hombros.

…..

_Dos semanas despu__é__s_

— ¿Ron estás bien?

Hermione tocó a la puerta por quinta vez mordiéndose el labio con preocupación. A su lado Harry la miraba serio, pero sus ojos estaban brillantes de regocijo, la castaña sabía que estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no reir, y lo conseguía… a ratos.

— No

La voz triste y compungida de Ronald se oyó amortiguada por la madera y Harry se mordió el puño dándose la vuelta para reír en silencio. Pese a la indignación que tenía y a lo mucho que se esforzó por mirar a Harry con reproche, se le escapó una sonrisa al ver los ojos llorosos del moreno.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Su voz sonaba temblorosa, pero contrariamente a lo que debió de pensar Ron, no era por tristeza si no por su intento de contener las carcajadas que pugnaban por salir de su garganta.

— No. Gracias Hermione, eres mi única amiga. Harry es un traidor.

El aludido no pudo más y rompió a reír abiertamente.

— Ron… — Trataba de hablar sin conseguirlo — No te… pongas…

— ¡Harry! — Siseó una sonriente Hermione regañándole.

Pero el chico la miró llorando mientras agarraba su tripa y a la castaña se le escapó una risita.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — La voz de Ron ya no sonaba apesadumbrada si no desconfiada — Hermione ¿Te estás riendo? — Preguntó como si la sola idea le resultara insultante.

Ella carraspeó

— Claro que no Ron.

Se mordió el labio y volvió a reírse con Harry tratando de no hacer ruido

— ¡Te estoy oyendo!

Volvió a toser

— Que no Ron…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y el cuerpo del pelirrojo llenó el vano… el cuerpo, que no la cabeza que era del tamaño de una pelota de tenis.

Sus dos amigos no pudieron evitar reír como locos ante la mirada indignada de Ron… la minúscula mirada en realidad, en su minúscula cara, en aquella minúscula cabeza.

Hermione se sentó en el suelo llorando sin parar mientras un airado Ronald gesticulaba murmurando acerca de lo malos amigos que eran, de lo mucho que odiaba a Umbridge y de lo terribles que eran sus clases por culpa de las cuales estaba así, como estaría alguien que se hubiera enfrentado a una tribu de los Shuar en lugar de a tres estudiantes de Slytherin de quinto curso.

— Vaya Weasley — Draco Malfoy se deslizaba como una serpiente por el pasillo, con su andar elegante y una expresión de desagrado en el rostro deformando sus facciones — Me pregunto cómo vas a hacer para ponerte el casco en el entrenamiento — Dijo entre las risas de sus compañeros al verle vestido con la túnica de Quiddich.

La risa de Harry se cortó y apuntó al rubio con su varita.

— Vete de aquí, Malfoy.

Hermione intentó levantarse pero aun estaba temblorosa del ataque de risa y tropezó. Se apoyó en la pared y se secó las lágrimas de los ojos con una sonrisa.

— ¿O qué? — Levantó un hombro sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos —¿ Tu amiguito me morderá? — Preguntó con falsa cara de horror.

— ¡_Engorgio!_— Goyle lanzó el hechizo a Ron que lo esquivó por los pelos.

— _¡__Impedimenta!__—_ Esta vez fue Hermione quien evitó un segundo hechizo y paralizó momentáneamente al Slytherin impidiendo que volviera a atacar.

— Ey ¡Solo trataba de ayudar! — Dijo maliciosamente Crabbe — Ya sabes agrandarle un poco el cerebro.

Rieron y Hermione, cuya risa se había desvanecido dio tres pasos sin dejar de apuntar con su varita en posición de ataque.

— ¿Probamos con el tuyo? — Espetó al más puro estilo Malfoy. El rubio se cruzó de brazos y no pudo evitar una pequeña chispa de admiración al observarla — Algo me dice que necesitas agrandarlo con urgencia.

Después de tanto tiempo de conocerlos no debería asombrarse, pero lo hizo, tuvo ganas de golpearse contra la pared al ver al inútil de Crabbe atacar a Granger. O intentarlo más bien.

— _Tallan__…_

— _Inmobilus_

— ¿Sois idiotas? — Preguntó mucho más asombrada que él al ver que Goyle atacaba también perdida su momentánea inmovilidad. Resopló — _Petrificus totalus._

— ¿Harry? — la voz de ron sonaba preocupada, su cabeza parecía un poco más grande — Se me hincha la cabeza — Dijo tembloroso.

Draco vio como Potter agarraba a la comadreja y le arrastraba con cuidado rumbo a la enfermería. No pudo evitar sonreír burlón ante la imagen que presentaban.

— Te llevaré con madame Pomfrey.

— ¿Tú de qué te ríes hurón? — Se giró y tragó saliva, con ojos bizcos miró la punta de la varita que apuntaba a su nariz — ¿Quieres que probemos? Qué gran idea _Malfoy_. Ahora habéis sido vosotros mis ayudantes — Dijo imitando a Umbridge y golpeando con los dedos en sus labios — Me pregunto qué haré contigo…

— ¿Así que quieres jugar conmigo Granger?

Torció su boca en una sonrisa que según decía Pansy era irresistible y, conscientemente ladeó la cabeza dejando que unos mechones de su pelo cayeran sobre sus ojos. Dio un paso suicida hacia ella, confiando en aturdirla lo suficiente como para que no le lanzara cualquier hechizo que le mandara por los aires veinte metros atrás, algo de lo que era más que capaz y funcionó. La leona se sonrojó violentamente cuando el cuerpo de Draco invadió su espacio personal envolviéndola con la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo y el aroma a especias picantes de su perfume.

_¿__Qu__é__ estaba ocurriendo?_

Hermione inspiró el olor del Slytherin y quiso cerrar los ojos para deleitarse en él. Nunca había estado tan cerca de Malfoy como para sentir el aroma que desprendía, pero ahora estaba segura de que no lo iba a olvidar. Era un perfume mágico y apostaría su varita a que seguramente era único y exclusivo, destilado especialmente para él. Levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos porque antes muerta que mostrarse débil ante aquella vil serpiente.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Malfoy?

Su voz sonó menos firme de lo que le hubiera gustado a ella y Draco, experto en encontrar las debilidades ajenas, descubrió con deleite que si bien ante las burlas y los insultos la castaña siempre tenía una réplica mordaz en la punta de su lengua, no concebía la idea de ser el blanco de la seducción de un chico.

Normal, pensó con maldad.

Además, teniendo a San Potter y a Comadreja Weasley revoloteando siempre alrededor... Pero ¿Acaso el troglodita de Krum no había explotado esta timidez en su propio beneficio? Parecía inocente y pura... Con razón estaba en Gryffindor.

Se acercó más a ella obligándola a caminar hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared de piedra e inspiró con brusquedad.

— Te doy una idea sobre que puedes hacer conmigo…

El tono de su voz se espesó, arrastraba las palabras de forma ronca y sensual, tentadora y sibilina, intentando atraerla hacia su telaraña como una acromántula haría con un pequeño e inocente mosquito. Se acercó tanto a ella que apenas un milímetro separaba sus cuerpos que no se llegaban a tocar y agachó la cabeza casi rozando con su nariz el cuello de la chica. Respiró cerca de su oreja, bañándola con la calidez de su aliento y la sintió estremecer.

Era un completo idiota.

Contrariamente a lo que esperaba, el olor de ella no solo no le resultó vomitivo si no que le incitaba a inhalarlo, a intoxicarse con él, a lamer su piel para comprobar si aquel aroma a caramelo era real, para su desgracia los mechones de pelo que acariciaban su mejilla no eran ásperos como los de su Nimbus, si no suaves, etéreos en su roce.

¿Qué coño pasaba con él?

Apretó las mandíbulas y la odió. La odió como no lo había hecho con nadie. Con una intensidad que rallaba en la enajenación. La despreció porque en ese ínfimo segundo, en el que sus labios estuvieron a punto de besar su garganta, ella suspiró y él sintió un deseo de besarla y tocarla como jamás había sentido por nadie en su corta vida.

Y quiso dañarla, quiso hacerla llorar para alejarla de él para siempre, para que nunca más le mirara siquiera. Era una _sangre sucia,_ indigna incluso de caminar por donde caminara él ¿Por qué se creía con derecho a hacer que la anhelara? ¿Por qué olía así y no a perro mojado o algo peor? ¿Por qué no le había lanzado un flipendo y mandado al otro lado del pasillo?

— Lástima que tu sangre sea sucia e inmunda — Dijo en un susurro que hubiera parecido una caricia si no fuera por el asco implícito que sintió en la frase y su significado — No me gusta que me toquen impuras como tú.

Se separó de ella muy lentamente y vio el brillo de sus ojos un segundo antes de que le cruzara la cara de un guantazo y se fuera por donde sus amigos se habían marchado.

Draco se tocó la palpitante mejilla y se giró dando una patada a Goyle que cayó de bruces al suelo petrificado como estaba.

— _Finite Incantatem _

Apuntó a Crabbe y se largó sin esperar a que él ayudara a su amigo. Necesitaba su escoba YA, desfogarse de algún modo, volar sería una opción además de usar las clases de Umbridge para descargar su furia con algún estúpido Gryffindor.

...

_Noviembre_

Durante casi dos meses las clases fueron más o menos bien. La forma de enseñar de Umbridge no era muy ortodoxa, pero parecía funcionar. Si bien a Hermione se le hacía vejatorio el hecho de que usara siempre a los alumnos de su Casa como cobayas para prácticas, al menos era mucho mejor esto que la clase puramente teórica que el Ministerio trató de imponer. Era una suerte que hubiesen cedido en ese punto, porque si no estarían completamente indefensos a la hora de defenderse de un ataque... Uno de esos que nadie creía que iba a haber pero que Harry y Sirius aseguraban, era inminente.

Por eso y solo por eso, incumpliendo la normativa de aquella loca amante de los gatos, había creado un "Grupo estudiantil" aunque ellos se llamaban a sí mismos El Ejército de Dumbledore. Era divertido. Además estaban convencidos de que necesitaban más nivel del que se exigía en su curso. Si habían de luchar por sus vidas no podían hacerlo con magia de quinto... Ni siquiera de sexto.

Gracias a Lupin, Harry sabía un par de cosas asombrosas y gracias a los libros Hermione tampoco se quedaba atrás. Además, pese a todo Umbridge había sido de mucha utilidad. Habían aprendido hechizos defensivos, lo malo es que no solo se quedaba ahí. Era una profesora eficiente, sí. Tal vez incluso demasiado. Al menos los Slytherin habían puesto especial atención en aprender Artes Oscuras, hacia donde aquella señora rechoncha de mejillas sonrosadas, suaves maneras y ropa chillona se decantaba sin género de dudas.

Hermione sabía que odiaba a los Muggles e hijos de muggles. Aunque tampoco parecía muy feliz al codearse con mestizos. Concretamente a ella le tenía especial inquina y durante dos semanas había decidido ponerla al frente de la clase... Como sujeto de pruebas.

El primer día había terminado peor que Ron, pero todo cambió la segunda vez que la hizo adelantarse en medio de la sala. La desarmó antes de que se colocara siquiera en posición y abrió un arcón.

La exclamación fue general. Todos los alumnos que estaban en el aula dieron un paso atrás cuando un inferi emergió del baúl deslizándose por el suelo como un animal algo asustado pero decidido. Gruñó reptando hacia Hermione y ni siquiera Malfoy fue capaz de animar la visión con algún comentario sarcástico.

— ¡Deténgalo!

Harry alzó su varita sin pensárselo dos veces y Umbridge le miró molesta.

— _Expelliarmus __—_Murmuró la profesora — veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor señor Potter por interrumpir mi clase. Alumnos esto es un inferi. ¿Alguien sabe decirme que es un inferi? ¿Señorita Granger? — dijo con maldad.

Pero Hermione no le prestaba atención, solo murmuraba alejándose de él, recabando información de entre la mucha que almacenaba en su cabeza.

— Inferi el que regresa de la muerte, obligado por siempre a servir a su creador, mas el fuego del averno lo estremece y en las llamas ellos viven su temor. ¡El fuego!

Los que estuvieran contemplando a la adolescente bruja en lugar de mirar a la criatura que avanzaba hacia ella, habrían visto el modo en que su rostro cambió cuando dejó de tener miedo y la magia la invadió. El poder en su estado puro, eso es lo que vio Draco y admirado, pese a que moriría antes de reconocerlo, descubrió porque decían de ella que era la bruja más lista de su generación llegando a compararla con Rowena Ravenclaw. Un extraño halo de fuerza la invadió y estirando la mano hacia la profesora se ganó las miradas de todos al exclamar.

— _¡__Venite_!

Asombrados vieron como su varita volaba raudamente hasta su mano y con un fluido movimiento de muñeca dibujó círculos en el aire antes de apuntar al patético ser.

— _Incendio._

El fuego rodeó al inferi y con una mirada de odio Umbridge lo metió de nuevo en el cofre, desvaneciéndolo con un potente _Evanesco._

La clase entera estaba enmudecida. Tanto por el hecho inaudito de que cualquier profesor de Hogwarts osara a introducir un ser creado por una de las magias más oscuras, como por la forma en que aquella alumna de quinto curso lo había detenido.

Fue a partir de ese día que se creó el ED. Sobre todo cuando se enteraron de que Harry invocaba un patronus corpóreo desde el año anterior, magia avanzada que no soñaban por lo pronto conseguir a su edad. Pero también desde ese momento Umbridge hizo de sus clases un intento por desprestigiar a Hermione y a Harry. Una sola vez logró que la castaña fuera alcanzada por un Desmaius y terminara en la enfermería por golpearse en la frente al caer. Harry también tuvo algún accidente pero nada digno de mención.

Si, aprendían mucho y su sistema era bueno, pero Dolores Umbridge no dejaba por ello de ser una víbora sigilosa y peligrosa envuelta en gasas rosa pastel.

Y un día, poco más de dos meses después de aquella primera semana de curso, mientras todos empezaban a planear el baile de Navidad pese a que aún faltaba para el mismo, las cosas se descontrolaron un poco.

La clase hizo todo como de costumbre, se apartaron sillas y mesas y se despejó la sala, pero esta vez cuando la profesora descendió de su despacho lo hizo con un pequeño objeto en la mano y una sonrisa torcida en la cara.

— Alumnos… Buenos días. Hoy será un día especial — Les mostró una figura parecida a una doxy y sonrió agitándose con nerviosismo de un modo infantil que en ella resultaba sencillamente escalofriante — Ocho de vosotros participaran en un torneo, tocaréis este pequeño traslador y llegareis al campo de juego. Una vez allí cada uno aparecerá en distintos puntos. Deberéis luchar entre vosotros para ser el último en quedar en pie.

El murmullo se extendió por el aula rápidamente. ¿Luchar entre ellos? ¿De que manera? ¿Hasta que punto? ¿Pelearían sucio los Slytherin?

— Silencio — Dolores Umbridge les miraba con severidad pese a la sonrisa falsa que rasgaba su rostro - Los alumnos que sean llamados vendrán hasta aquí y tocarán la figura — Carraspeó delicadamente — Theodore Nott, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabinni, Ronald Weasley, Daphne Greengrass, Neville Longbotton, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

Todos aferraron sus varitas y se acercaron a la profesora. Trataron de tocar la figura sin rozarse entre ellos, pero Malfoy que fue el último en llegar acabó agarrando la muñeca de Hermione justo cuando sentían en tirón en sus estómagos y un torbellino los absorbía llevándolos al campo de batalla.

Hermione sintió un golpe en el costado al caer contra el suelo. No perdió tiempo en quejas porque sintió el calor del cuerpo de Malfoy a su lado.

— ¿Por qué demonios me agarraste Malfoy?

Era la primera vez que hablaban tras su extraño intercambio del pasillo

– ¡No sabía que era tu asquerosa mano! — Escupió asqueado limpiándose los dedos en su túnica como si de ese modo pudiera borrar las huellas de su inmundicia — Créeme pocas cosas hay que me den más ganas de vomitar que pensar en tocarte Granger.

— _Depulso __—_Hermione lanzó su hechizo sin pensar.

_—__ Mimblewimble __—_Draco también fue rápido en reaccionar, pero el encantamiento de Hermione le dio de lleno lanzándolo contra un tronco.

_—__¡__Salvio Hexia! __—_A tiempo la castaña se protegió y se acercó a Malfoy, sin poder evitar sonreír con sorna al agacharse al lado del caído que trataba de incorporarse — ¿Buscas esto? — Le dijo mostrándole la varita que había extraído de su mano con un _Accio _

Hermione contempló la cara de susto del Slytherin y quiso reír, tan cobarde como siempre. Pero Draco vio el gesto de la joven y se enfureció, porque sí, Malfoy era un cobarde, nadie podía negarlo pero, también era vengativo y rencoroso. Además, cuando le hervía la sangre como en ese instante no pensaba antes de reaccionar, de modo que se echó sobre ella dispuesto a quitarle la maldita varita aunque fuera a mordiscos.

Hermione, que nunca se hubiera esperado semejante reacción, soltó un grito cuando el rubio se le vino encima e intentó apartarse, pero en sus prisas por alejarse de aquella serpiente, tropezó y cayó de espaldas en la hierba que cubría el suelo. En el mismo instante que Draco caía sobre ella y la leona apoyaba sus palmas extendidas en sus pectorales, como acto reflejo para impedirle acercarse más aún, una voz profunda rasgó el aire pronunciando un hechizo que les dejó paralizados.

— _¡__Incarcerous!_

Draco juró en aquel instante que mataría a Theodore Nott de forma lenta y dolorosa en cuanto le encontrara en la sala común.

Granger le miraba con sus ojos del color del chocolate derretido que tanto le gustaba, abiertos de par en par. Parecía completamente desubicada y no era para menos, él no debía verse mucho mejor.

El imbécil de Nott les había inmovilizado juntos, pegados uno al otro como dos troncos atados con la enorme y gruesa soga que les impedía moverse.

¿Él había dicho que tocarla le resultaba vomitivo? Pues su mente lo sabía pero alguien debería recordárselo a su rebelde cuerpo que se negaba a colaborar.

Tragó saliva y deseó poder abofetearse ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con él? Sentía todo el cuerpo de Granger bajo el suyo, sus manos sobre su pecho, sus pelvis… ¡Salazar Bendito! Por él esperaba que esa sabelotodo comelibros fuera lo suficientemente inocente como para no darse cuenta que aquello que pujaba contra su túnica no era su varita.

— Nos han eliminado… — Ella susurró justo sobre su boca, calentándole los labios con su aliento — ¡Me han eliminado!

Draco quería contestarle con cualquier sarcasmo propio de él, pero no le salían las palabras, no creía si quiera tener voz para pronunciarlas cuando lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en aquellos labios húmedos que se movían a un ritmo lento y desquiciante, llamándole, tentándole, esperando ansiosos por los suyos… Bueno, tal vez esto último solo fuera producto de sus propios deseos y no de los de ella, pero lo cierto era que por algún retorcido motivo que no quería entender deseaba besarla. Estaba allí, perdido Merlín sabía donde, con la única compañía de una sangre sucia atada a él, sin la posibilidad de alcanzar sus varitas y mucho menos de moverse sin quedar aún más atrapados y no pensaba en venganza, no pensaba en insultar o dañar a la leona aprovechando el momento. No quería herirla ni apartarse, ni siquiera quería que acabara ese estúpido juego porque no deseaba separarse de aquel cuerpo joven y femenino que se acoplaba al suyo, como la pieza de un puzzle que no parecía encajar en su lugar a simple vista pero que, al intentar acoplar la pieza, era sorprendentemente exacta, justa para ese pequeño hueco que faltaba por rellenar.

— ¿Malfoy?

Hermione contempló los turbulentos ojos del rubio y se paralizó. Ella no era muy entendida en estas cosas, la única experiencia con chicos que había tenido fue justo el año anterior con Viktor. Pero pese a que él era dulce e increíblemente tierno bajo aquella apariencia ruda y agresiva, jamás la había mirado del modo en que ahora lo hacía el slytherin.

Malfoy era como el lobo feroz del cuento de caperucita, parecía dispuesto a devorarla, no la miraba con ternura o con interés, la miraba con hambre, con deseo… Y Hermione supo de pronto como se sentiría un conejo ante la visión del depredador que emprendería caza con él. Quiso correr, huir, desaparecer antes de que aquel salvaje hiciera algo de lo que ambos acabaran arrepintiéndose porque, que dios la ayudara, si a él se le pasaba por la cabeza la estúpida idea de bajar su rostro un poco más y probar sus labios, iba a dejar que lo hiciera.

Y Draco lo vio en sus ojos, aquellos orbes castaños, cristalinos y sinceros no se guardaron el secreto. No hacía falta la legeremancia para darse cuenta de cuales eran sus pensamientos, aquella mirada le pedía, le exigía que tomara su boca, aquello era algo que no debía suceder, que no podían dejar que sucediera. Ellos eran Malfoy y Granger, agua y aceite, luz y oscuridad. Eran enemigos, eran completamente antagónicos y se odiaban, se habían odiado desde segundo curso y se odiarían eternamente.

Aunque en aquel instante, justo en ese mismísimo momento, Draco no era capaz de recordar el por qué la odiaba, algo de la sangre y de su padre le rondaba en la cabeza, pero su cerebro estaba desconectado. Sus sentidos se saturaban, sentía su cuerpo pegado al suyo, calentándole, amoldándose a él, como si estuvieran hechos exactamente a medida, listos para encajar uno en los brazos del otro, su aroma le inundaba las fosas nasales, un olor a caramelo que empezaba a hacerle salivar, su rostro… por primera vez se daba cuenta de lo guapa que era en realidad. Su piel era perfecta, con alguna pequeña peca sobre su respingona nariz, dando una leve pincelada de color a la cremosidad de su piel dorada. Sus ojos eran almendrados, de la misma tonalidad del chocolate, se abrían asombrados, mirándole con incredulidad, extrañeza y una buena dosis de ¿Interés?

— Malfoy ¿Qué estás haciendo? — su voz apenas era un susurro, como si no se atreviera a hablar más alto por miedo a romper aquella extraña tregua que les envolvía a ambos.

El negó con la cabeza frunciendo levemente el ceño ante sus palabras.

— No lo se…

Y realmente no lo sabía, quizás nunca supiera por qué lo hizo, pero lo cierto era que en esa milésima de segundo que tardó en tomar la decisión lo sentía correcto, irónicamente, nunca antes había estado tan seguro de algo, como lo estaba en aquel momento de no tener ni la más remota idea del motivo por el que descendió su rostro hasta el de la castaña, para buscar sus tentadores labios.

Hermione no podría describir aunque lo intentara, la sensación que recorrió su cuerpo en aquel momento. A veces, como toda adolescente, había pensado en esa forma que tenían los libros de explicar el encuentro de unos labios, ese momento mágico de conexión espiritual que decían, era casi místico. Era curiosa la forma en la que llegó a la conclusión de que los libros podían llegar a equivocarse.

Su beso fue torpe, un rozar de la punta de su nariz en su mejilla, el entremezclar de sus alientos en los labios entre abiertos que no sabían por donde empezar. Ella temblaba, expectante y asustada, incapaz de moverse o actuar en modo alguno, incapaz de procesar el hecho de que era la boca de Draco Malfoy la que buscaba la suya, acariciándola con una delicadeza que nunca hubiera esperado de él. Mordió su labio, tan solo una presión suave, tentándola a que le dejara pasar para profundizar aquel beso prohibido. Ella cerró los ojos, rompiendo la conexión con aquellos iris plateados y con un suspiro abrió la boca entregándose a él, abandonándose a la presión de su lengua que, perdida la torpeza inicial, se afanaba por degustar cada recoveco de aquella húmeda cavidad que lo recibía sin titubeos. No se tocaban, más que por sus bocas incansables y las palmas de las manos de Hermione sobre la túnica de él, que aferraban la tela arrugándola entre sus dedos. Un suspiro, un leve jadeo y la rendición de ambos fue completa.

Cuando Draco rompió el beso para poder respirar, abrió los ojos y vio como las pestañas de ella temblaban un segundo antes de que sus párpados se levantaran y le mirara una vez más. Observó como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al ver la intensidad con que él clavaba sus orbes grises en su rostro.

— Merlín… — Draco parpadeó y de pronto en sus cara se dibujó una mueca de horror. _¿Qué había pasado?_ — ¿Qué me has hecho?

Hermione arrugó el ceño confusa, tratando aún de sacudirse los últimos vestigios de aquella extraña realidad en la que se había visto inmersa.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Amortentia? ¿Algún hechizo aturdidor? — La miró con un gesto de disgusto — Eres hábil ¿Fue un hechizo no verbal? No me extrañaría nada que tú y tus estúpidos amiguitos estéis aprendiendo encantamientos no reglamentados a escondidas. Me pregunto que dirá la profesora Umbridge cuando se entere de que usaste tus conocimientos de la magia para atacarme y aprovecharte de mi Granger. Qué decepción.

— ¡Maldita rata cobarde, falsa y engreída! — Espetó Hermione, aún con sus rostros pegados.

Él solo se rió.

— Estúpida sangre suc…

Esta vez fue ella la que se incorporó como pudo y aplastó los labios contra los suyos para hacerle callar.

Draco, efectivamente se calló y le devolvió el beso, aquella vez con ferocidad, la suavidad anulada por la rudeza, esta vez no pidió permiso para invadir su boca, esta vez obligó a aquellos labios rosados e inflamados a abrirse para conquistarlos, mordisqueó y lamió hasta el último rincón al que pudo acceder, deleitándose con el sabor de lo prohibido, buscando grabarse a fuego en ella del mismo modo que ella se había quedado, para su desgracia, tatuada en su piel. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron a medida que el beso se tornó más profundo, más brusco, descargaron su frustración en aquel intercambio de sus bocas, insaciables, hambrientas, voraces. Dejaron que el odio, la rabia, el rencor, tomase posesión de sus labios y se descargase en forma de deseo, un deseo que aún no podían entender. Pero nada importaba, nada más que ellos, que aquel momento, que aquel reconocimiento que les aterraba.

— Theodore Nott gana

La voz de Dolores Umbridge rompió la pequeña burbuja atemporal en la que se encontraban y la realidad cayó sobre ellos con violencia.

— Esto…

— Esto no ha sucedido — Atajó él

Hermione solamente asintió un segundo antes de que las cuerdas se soltaran y una sensación de succión tirara de ellos llevándoles de nuevo al aula.

Aquella tarde, mientras la castaña corría hacia la Sala de los Menesteres, huyendo de la Brigada Inquisistorial capitaneada por el rubio pensó que, tal vez, solo tal vez, aquellas clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no estuvieran tan mal. Al fin y al cabo, si Umbridge no hubiese resultado ser, en cierto modo, una profesora competente con estrategias útiles para adoctrinar a los estudiantes, Hermione Granger nunca hubiera descubierto que el increíble hurón saltarín tenía los labios cálidos y no fríos como siempre había pensado, que sus besos podían ser duros o suaves, que podía ser tierno o brusco y que aquella dualidad se extendía a su persona, que quizás Malfoy no era tal y como siempre había pensado y que puede, que el mejor modo de averiguarlo, fuera acudir a la torre de Astronomía aquella misma noche, tal y como él le había _ordenado_ en el trozo de pergamino arrugado que ella apretaba en su puño derecho mientras corría por el pasillo del séptimo piso.

A veces, una nimiedad puede cambiar el rumbo de toda una vida.

* * *

FIN


End file.
